Jonathon Fargo
Jonathon Fargo was an author, artist and later publicist and the creator of the original Guardians of the Universe Manuscripts, though the manuscript itself has been heavily edited and changed since it's first publication in 1583, many recoginise Fargo as the forefather of the Gaurdians of the Universe story and lore. Biography Fargo was born into 1557 France, little is known about his younger life, other than that he never attended school and met his furture wife, Alayna Fargo, by working in the fields when him and his family went bankrupt when Fargo was around fourteen. Alayna was daughter of the Magistrate of the farm and when the two of them and thier romance blossomed, the Magistrate (along with Fargo's father) had a wedding prepared and the two of them were married. It is unkown, but somewhere along the line, the two of them recieved an illegal divorce through the Archdeacon of Le'taimre, the farming township the two lived in. The two continued to live together afterwards, as Fargo began the career transistion from Artist to Author. As seen in Fargo's unearthed memoirs, it is claimed that not long before Alayna moved out from the home, Fargo had paid her into becoming his "personal prostitute". And many, scholars believe this is where much of the sexual conceptions of Fargo's later works came about, from his extreme sexual attraction towards Alayna, instead of any real kinship. Some time after Fargo published the original Guardians of the Universe, he met up with a woman named Anniete, through the publication system and the two fell in love. He then based many artworks off her and the two were then wed by the same Archdeacon that had him and Alayna married and subsequently divorced. According to the memoirs, Anniete suffered from a heart attack at one stage, and Fargo cradeled her in his arms until she miracously began breathing again. He then based many artworks of this, and he later incoperated many of these themes of tragedy and sexuality in his later edits of Gaurdains of the Universe as it was something he could relate to. Career Fargo wrote many novels in his lifetime, few of which were published as many of his stories were regressed by the Catholic Church at the time due to the cosmic nature of most of his manuscriptual material. His first published work, Homme insensé de l'église, gained him much notoriety as well as controversy and the Church immediatly had the manuscript banned and pulled from circulation and for good measure, had Fargo placed under temporary house arrest. Later on, he wrote l'obscurité noire de rire, which was grudingly published and allowed him to atone for his "crimes" against the church and the novel as it grew in popularity led to him gaining favor with the Church and, even more so, after the requested publication of several other religous-centric manuscripts. This respect within the church allowed him to get away with writing more and more controversial works without coming to blows with the Church. This allowed him to write the original gardiens de l'univers or the original "Gaurdians of the Universe" and publish it without been condemmed. It is unknown exactly how much of the manuscript was published as early editions of the novel were complete whilist some in circulation after 1661 were incomplete. By the time he died in 1669, the manuscript had been in criculation for 86 years. Fargo himself died at 98 years of age, remarkable for someone of his time. Post-Death Though the series as we know it today has only been in circulation since 1932, the manuscript had lived an enduring legacy from the original publication in 1583. Also, after numerous restoration efforts, multiple other manuscrips including his personal memoirs were unearthed. The original gardiens de l'univers has been edited and changed since the original publication by numerous authors and publishers through the years''. '' Much controversy has been placed though on the original editions of the manuscript which was over tens of thousands of pages long, and many claim large parts of the novel's story arc and lore can be traced back to Ancient Rome. Some Literature historians claim that the broad outline of the manuscript can be traced back even further to Gnaeus Aleniana, an author and sculptor living in the Roman Gallia, not long aftter the Conquest of Gaul. See also Notable changes to Guardians of the Universe Manuscript Timeline.